No Way Out
by SarahSmiles222
Summary: What is it about Damon that Elena just can't shake? Her stormy relationship with Stefan was fast coming to a close and Damon was always there to pick up the pieces. But why? Was Damon really the monster that he portrayed or was there a deeper meaning behind his hardened exterior? This is a slow burn that takes place following 'Bloodlines'.
1. Chapter 1 - No Where To Go

**Chapter 1**

The miles were passing so slowly on the dark country road to Georgia. I started to recognize that Stefan was not the right person for me weeks ago, his tendency to lose control and moodiness is exhausting sometimes. Still, I care for him. In my heart, he is my first true love, but I am not sure that I believe true loves are permanent loves. I believe that once you love someone you can never go back to not loving them, whether that translates as hate or love. The depth of the emotion is still one of caring.

Then there's Damon, so dark and haunted by his past. How do I go down this road though? It's so wrong to feel this way. He makes me feel so alive, like every cell in my body is on fire and tingling with life. It's a pure adrenaline rush whenever I see him. I've never had someone in my life that is able to incite such heightened feelings of anger and attraction. It is infuriating. Then I look in his eyes and the whole world melts away. Thankfully I am good at hiding how he makes me feel.

As I pulled into the tiny gas station, my thoughts drifted towards those crystal blue eyes of his. I got lost for a second thinking about how beautiful they are. The sound of my phone ringing jilted me out of my dreamland. I glanced down. Speak of the devil.

"Well hello Elena", he drawled out in his typical dripping with sarcasm tone.

"What do you want Damon?" I blurted out. "I told you that I need space."

"Calm down Elena. Aren't you on fire? You must have been thinking about me..." he laughed at himself. Ugggh he was so annoying. I rolled my eyes. "I just thought you'd want to know, my brother is off on one of his tangents again...something about being unhappy that you are unhappy that you resemble his Katherine."

_His Katherine?_ He really didn't miss an opportunity. "Damon. I don't really care how unhappy Stefan is, but you shouldn't let him hurt anyone."

"Where are you?" he changed the subject suddenly.

For whatever reason, I blurted out, "I'm on my way back to Georgia. I just need a time out."

"Ah so you are going to back to the scene of our first date. How very interesting."

"It was NOT a date Damon and I happen to like Georgia." I stated so matter of factly that I almost believed it.

"Let's meet for a drink. I need to talk to you." His tone was different. He wasn't being sarcastic or funny or even flirty.

"Okay, but nothing funny Damon. I mean it. I'm on Route 74 near Macon, Georgia."

"I'll meet you at Charlie's bar on Main Street." He hung up without saying goodbye. I got back in my car and turned around. As I headed back towards Macon, my thoughts drifted towards _Stefan's Katherine_. Why 'did' I look so much like her? There's no way that I could be related to her, my parents were from a very documented family in Mystical Falls. So why? I know that Damon loved her first and there was some kind of tension between the brothers over her. It was somewhat chilling to see a picture that so closely resembled me that was so old. It was surreal.

I pulled the car over into a parking space. I did not bother to parallel park as it was the middle of the afternoon and no one seemed to be around for miles. The little bar had a make-shift hand painted sign over it. It looked run down and very deserted, much like the street outside it. I pushed open the rickety door and stepped inside to a fairly dark musty interior. My eyes were drawn to a wooden bar with tacky glass globe lights strung from the ceiling. I approached the bar tentatively, while it didn't exactly look 'unsafe' in the bar, it did have a certain seedy feeling to it. The bar tender, an elderly man with a huge forehead and white tufts of hair on each side, approached me. "Elena?" he questioned.

Okay. It was a little startling that he knew my name. "Yes?" I questioned.

"Damon is on his way. He said to tell you to sit tight. What can I get you?" He said pleasantly.

"I'll just have a diet coke, thank you." The minutes turned into hours as I sat there, shifting around in my seat. Finally the door flew open and I recognized the figure in the doorway immediately as Damon. He flashed a brilliant smile and even in the dark I could see those beautiful blue eyes looking me up and down at the bar.

"Where have you been?" I stammered. "Damon I don't appreciate being left in the middle of a deserted bar for hours while you are off doing whatever it is you do."

"Doing whatever it is that I do? Now Elena, we both know what I do, don't we?" He stared down at me. I was torn between irritation and attraction yet again. He pressed me against the bar. I was trapped between two bar stools and him. "That aside, I need to tell you something." He paused thoughtfully as he stared down at me. He was so painfully close that I could feel myself getting extremely overheated.

Meekly I looked up and forced myself to speak. "Okay, just let me out and we can talk."

He stepped aside. His face was intense with thought. His chiseled square jaw line set sternly on his face. He plopped down on the bar stool, looked at the bartender and ordered a drink. "Elena. I know that you know about Katherine now, but there are other things about this situation that you need to understand. I can't tell you how I know these things, but you are going to have to trust me." He paused again, this time turning to look me in the eye. "Whether you believe it or not, I do not want you to get hurt. Katherine is not dead. I know for a fact she was freed from the church before it was burnt. For years I have been tracking her and trying to find her. She gets close to Stefan and then runs again. She's a virtual master at disappearing. She wants Stefan dead because he ran from her. She will kill anyone that gets close to him and she will do anything to make sure that he only wants her. It is a sick obsession. Sometimes, when Vampires are made, they form an unnatural bond called a Sire bond, and sometimes one or both partners will have an unhealthy attachment to the other. I have spent years following Stefan to make sure he is safe. Given Stefan's diet, he is not able to defend himself against a vampire as old as Katherine. I probably wouldn't have a chance either but I am definitely more prepared than he is. Every person I have killed has been connected in some way to Katherine. I know it doesn't look that way. I know that it looks like I am a heartless killer. Honestly that is easier for Stefan to accept."

My head was spinning. What was he saying to me? Was he saying that underneath all his bravado and sarcasm lay a man that was not only capable of love but had spent decades protecting his brother? Part of me wanted to believe him but I knew him. He has this way of spinning things so that it seems very different from reality.

He continued. "Elena. Katherine is going to come after you. She has already sent people to kill you. She caught up with Stefan in the past year before he met you, while he was 'watching' you. I usually stay in the shadows so that Stefan feels independent, however, this time..." his voice trailed off"...I didn't want you to die."

"Why?!" I almost shouted.

He took a long, slow drink from his glass, put his hands on the bar, pushed himself from his seat, turned to look at me and said, "because what I want, more than anything in this world is to be with you, but it's complicated."

The mere shock of what he said washed over me. My arms fell back on the bar. Wait. What just happened? I had this sinking feeling that that moment was the moment. It was on the table and there was no way out.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Fire

**Chapter 2 - The Fire**

I stared blankly into space as I was processing everything that Damon was telling me.

"Elena, there's more." He got quiet for a moment. "I don't know how to tell you this, but I have to. I need you to understand how serious this is." He paused again.

"Oh my God Damon, just tell me!" I practically shouted at him.

"Okay. Before I do, I need you to understand that there was nothing I could do at the time. I had no idea. Had i...had I understood or had I known that it would cause you so much pain, I would have done everything in my power to stop it." He stammered and paused for what seemed like an eternity. "Katherine killed your parents. She was there that day at the Wickery Bridge. She forced the car off the road. She knew that Stefan was watching you. Unfortunately, he did not know that Katherine was watching him as he watched you." His voice trailed off. He sat there motionless, waiting for a response from me.

I was frozen. I was incapable of saying anything. The tears started to well up in my eyes. I could feel the tightness in my chest. I felt like I was being strangled from the inside out. I couldn't breathe. I started forcing the air out of my chest. The tears sprang forward from my eyes. There was so much emotion. Too much. I couldn't take it anymore. I lunged forward with so much power that I surprised myself. I started towards the door.

"Elena," he called after me. "Elena stop." I couldn't though. I had to get out of here. I heard him behind me and then suddenly I crashed into his chest.

He had a hold of my arms. He was staring down at me. "Elena, I need you to stop. I need you to listen." Then as if completely exasperated, he bent forward and kissed me. I was in a state of shock.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed at him. "What are you telling me? Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because Elena...I love you. You can't tell me that you haven't felt it. That something inside you has always told you that. I know you know. I know you feel something. I can't protect you when you are away from me. I can't protect you when you take off like that. Whether you love me or not, you need to let me protect you. Katherine is cold and calculating. She has already killed your parents. She will kill again and she will kill you if she can." My eyes were blurred with tears as I looked at him. I was trying to concentrate on what he was saying. I was trying, it wasn't working. My parents were dead because of someone who looked exactly like me, someone that was trying to kill me. And..._Damon loved me? _

My head felt woozy and I sank a little in my knees. He had a grip on my arms still and held me up. He walked me backwards to a chair. I sank down in the chair when I felt it against the back of my knees. I was exhausted. In a matter of minutes, my entire reality changed...again.

He squatted down until his gaze was completely even with mine. "Elena. Are you okay? I need to know you understand me."

"Yes" I squeaked out. I started to refocus on my surroundings. "I understand I think. So what now? I can never go anywhere alone again? I can't live that way Damon. I can't just shut myself in a house and wait for the inevitable to happen. What about Jeremy? What about Jenna?"

"I need you to come with me and I need you to trust me. I know that is difficult given what you think about me, but I need you to." His face was serious and had an air of concern about it. He looked as if he was weighing whether he'd have to carry me out against my will.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Back to your house. It's the only place you are safe. Jenna and Jeremy are at the lake house. I _influenced_ them to go."

As we walked out of the bar, I looked at Carolyn's car that I had borrowed. "What about Carolyn's car?" I asked. "I can't just leave it here."

He glanced at me and did half an eye roll as he said, "I'll have Blondie's car towed back to Mystic Falls". He was holding my left arm and walking quickly towards his blue mustang.

"That's over an hour away!"

"It's fine Elena." He said as he opened the car door and made a motion for me to get inside. "I promise, I will arrange to have Blondie's car safely returned to Mystic Falls if you would please get in the car Elena."

"Fine!" I rolled my eyes at him as I got in the car. True to his word, as soon as we were on our way back to Mystic Falls, he was on the phone with a tow service and paid a considerable sum to have Carolyn's car towed back to Mystic Falls.

I stared blankly out the window. There was so much that shouldn't be said right now. There was so much I didn't know how to say, especially given what I just found out. It seemed like such a long time until we passed by the wooden sign preceding the Wickery Bridge. The surroundings were becoming increasingly familiar, except, overhead there was a huge cloud of dark thick smoke over the town. I looked at Damon, he shrugged at me, but I could tell he was concerned.

We turned down my street and there were two fire engines and several cop cars blocking the street. Before I even thought, I opened the car door and stepped out of the car towards the road block. There was no doubt about it, that cloud of dark thick smoke was coming from my house. My house! I felt sick. As I walked towards the front lawn, a police officer grabbed at my arm. "miss you can't go in there."

"It's my house," I said it almost in a whisper. There it was, burnt to the ground. I could see remnants of the curtains and walls, but it most definitely was not my childhood home. I almost panicked when I remembered Jeremy and Jenna, but then I remembered that Damon had told them to leave.

Damon was beside me when I looked to my left. He put his arm around me, bent down and whispered one thing. "Katherine." I sank into the crook of his arm. I didn't know what else to do. He leaned down and swooped me up in his arms. As I lay against his chest as he walked away from the scene, I felt lost, but for once, not alone. I felt as if he was going to protect me and I felt as if I really knew that. It wasn't just a feeling.

When I woke up several hours later, I was in a dark room. It was big, I could feel the space, even in the dark. I jerked myself up into a sitting position and strained to see in the dark. I felt around the bed. It was huge and then I felt his leg. "Elena, I'm here." It was Damon. He was laying down beside me at a respectful distance.

"Damon, what are we going to do?" I asked with every sense of desperation that I was feeling inside.

"First let me tell you that I had Jeremy and Jenna moved somewhere safe. I want you to know that. The lake house will be burned as well if we try to go there. A friend is watching out for them. A much stronger friend than Katherine. Now I need some time to figure out what to do next. This house is owned by a human, Katherine cannot get in here. We are going to stay here until I figure out how to deal with her, which admittedly might take me awhile. Katherine is not an easy problem to solve."

I listened to him intently, realizing afterwards that the other question on my mind was 'what are we going to do about us?' and that it was going to remain unanswered for the time being due to more pressing matters. Still I wanted to feel close to him, I rolled over and rested my head on his arm. I wanted him to hold me, but he lay there motionless in the dark contemplating the current situation. I could feel the heat surging through my skin and I wondered if he could feel the same. As I closed my eyes, I could feel myself drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Problem

**Chapter 3 - The Problem**

My eyes flickered open. I realized that I was in Damon's room on his massive bed still. My muscles ached from lying down for so long. I raised my head up to look around the room. He was standing, shirtless, near the large window staring out into the gardens. I sucked in my breath deeply at the sight of him.

"Good morning Elena." He said without even glancing at me. "There's coffee in the kitchen. There's a television in the family room. You might as well make yourself comfortable."

"Damon, we have to talk." The words poured from my lips before I could think it through.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Damon, you said you loved me. I need to know what that means. I need to understand this." I kept my voice even although inside I was so nervous I wanted to curl up in a ball.

He turned and looked at me. "Elena, this isn't the time."

"Then when Damon? " Suddenly he was in front of me, looking down at me. It seemed like he was towering over me, even though he was only a few inches taller than me. His piercing blue eyes penetrated my skin. He leaned down simultaneously crashing his lips into mine. His hand immediately moved towards the small of my back and pulled me towards him with such force that I could not resist and a gasp left my lips as I was drawn into his kiss even further. As he pulled his head back, I stood there somewhere between shock and passion and realized that I truly did not want it to end. I clutched his arm and tried to hold him in place, an impossible feat given his undead status.

He released me suddenly and stared down at me. "Elena there are things about me that you can never understand. My proclivities are not..." he paused thoughtfully "...normal."

I didn't care! I wanted to feel his passion. All the love and hate that had been streaming through me since he came to Mystic Falls needed release. I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him with all the force I could muster in my body. His eyes, started to change, and for a second I felt the thrill of fear and traced my tongue along his lips. I ran my hands down his arms feeling his smooth skin beneath my fingertips.

He slammed me against the panel wall in his bedroom and held me there with one hand. He moved his hand to my throat, but didn't squeeze. He just held me there for a few seconds staring at me with those crystal blue eyes as if he was weighing the consequences of going further. His other hand moved to my face, tenderly caressing my cheek before it moved down to the top of my t-shirt and ripped it off. The next few seconds seemed like a blur as clothes were flying. He still had me against the wall with my hands against the wall over my head, a small groan escaped his throat as he was holding me there and pressing against me with his entire body. I felt faint. I could feel his hardness against my thigh through his jeans. I wanted to touch him, but he just kept me in place against the wall locked in a deep kiss. His tongue made its way in and out of my lips. I was moaning uncontrollably. I just couldn't get enough. I wanted him to ravish me right there. Damn the consequences! No sooner did he release one of my hands, then the other hand grasped both wrists and held me in place. He traced his free hand down my entire body, pausing at my left breast where he squeezed softly and started caressing, then moved down and grasped the waist of my jeans before ripping them in one movement from my body. I ground my lower body against him and wrapped my leg around his hips. It was difficult to move. I felt the electricity surging through the center of my body and up through my cheeks. I was gasping for air.

Suddenly he pulled back and stared at me silently leaving me there exposed and half naked. He released my hands from the wall and stood there for what seemed like forever, his eyes locked in mine. I breathed out and it broke the silence. "Elena. I can't."

I was infuriated. I felt the heat rising to my cheek. I looked down at my clothes in shreds. "Damon, you just did."

A crooked smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "You do look...tasty." He raised his eyebrows as he scanned my body with his eyes. I wanted to die from the humiliation I felt inside both from his rejection and the inspection of his eyes. "But there are things about my...life...that you just wouldn't understand. Things that I do not have time to explain to you right now. You need to get dressed. There are some clothes in that dresser." he motioned with his head towards a dresser in the corner of the room. With that, he turned and walked out of the room. "I'm going to go get you some food. I'm sure you are hungry."

I stood there for a few moments just blankly staring at the door before I mindlessly went to the dresser and searched for some clothes. I found some leggings and a cute grey Urban Outfitters t-shirt which I pulled on silently. The thoughts started to flood my mind about the scene that just took place. It was so intense and rough. Why did he stop? And what proclivities? What could possibly be worse than draining people and drinking from them? I paused. Maybe I didn't want to know the answer to that question.

I wandered through the Boarding House walking towards the noise in the kitchen. The kitchen was bright and large. It was impressively stocked with appliances and a gourmet stove with a wall of windows looking out on the garden. The sun made me smile. Damon was standing with his back to me, cooking something. He turned and pushed a cup towards me without a word and went back to cooking whatever it was that he was cooking. I grabbed the cup, coffee I thought as I swallowed the clear dark liquid. I walked towards the table and sat silently looking out at the beautiful gardens that spread across the massive property. Something moved. At first I thought it was a bird. I was confused for a second. Then my eyes focused on something in the tree line. It was...Me! I gasped.

"What?" Damon was at my side in an instant. I was shaking uncontrollably as I raised a single finger and pointed towards the tree line. He caught the figure in the distance. "Stay here!" he said with an unwavering authority. Not a problem, I was frozen to the chair anyway. Seeing the picture of Katherine didn't prepare me for what I was witnessing right now. It was like looking in a mirror. I heard the door close somewhere in the back of my mind as I continued to lock eyes with Katherine. Then as soon as she was there, she was gone. I saw Damon stop at the tree line and look back at the house as if to make sure I was still sitting in the window. Then he was back at my side before I could blink.

"Stay here no matter what happens." he said before disappearing as fast as he came.

I glanced at the clock. It's been three hours since Damon left me sitting in the kitchen. I got up and paced the length of the living room staring out into the gardens, then to the fireplace, then back to the gardens. I sank down into the couch and just stared blankly at the clock. The time didn't even register in my brain.

I jerked my eyes open to find Damon leaning down looking at me. His blue eyes searching mine. "Hello Elenaa."

"Damon. Where have you been? I was worried. You've been gone for..." I glanced at the clock "...five hours!" He didn't even look at me. He looked angry and frustrated. His brow was furrowed and he was just staring down at some blood on his hands.

"Katherine got away." His tone was harsh and with that he walked out of the room. I sat there and watched him speechless.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Burn

Chapter 4 – The Burn

I was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the fireplace, watching the orange flames dance back and forth. I was lost in the fire when Damon handed me a glass of whiskey. I glanced up. I reached out, took the glass and immediately put the crystal cut glass to my lips and sipped the strong liquid. He stood beside me looking down at me studying my face. "Stand up Elena." I didn't even hesitate as I rocked forward off the couch into a standing position. I stood up and stared straight into his eyes, which at the moment looked even bluer than normal. _Uh oh, I thought, this is a problem_.

I looked away before I got swept away in the moment. "No." he said. He moved his hand to my chin and lifted it until I was staring into his beautiful eyes again. "Close your eyes." I did so immediately. I immediately thought about the vervain in my necklace. _Okay, he's not compelling me._ While I was lost in my thoughts, I felt his soft lips on mine, his hand snuck around to the small of my back and pulled me slightly towards him. His tongue darted into my mouth and searched out mine. Our tongues were entangled in the deepest kiss I've ever felt. It was all going to my head and then pulled me tighter to him so that my body was completely meshed with his. Then he released me. "Get on your knees Elena."

I was confused for a moment. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Why?"

"Elena, I'm not going to hurt you. There's no reason to fear me. Get on your knees. It's a very simple request." He said it so steadily that there was just something reassuring in his silky voice.

I tentatively started to lower myself to my knees. My movement was somewhat clunky as I was between the couch and the coffee table. I knelt there kind of confused, kind of scared and kind of aroused. I felt really vulnerable as I looked up at him. "Okay?" I questioned as I looked at him.

"Shut your eyes." I complied. "I don't want you to open your eyes under any circumstances. Do you understand Elena?"

"Umm yes?" I said shakily. It was more of a question than an answer.

I heard him walk away but I didn't look. I felt his hands come from behind me. He was caressing my arms. He traced his fingers back up my upper arms to my neck. My head fell forward as I felt his hand underneath my hair on my neck. He didn't do anything. He just ran his fingers through my long hair. He reached up and grabbed my hair, not hard, just enough to pull my head to the side. He kissed the nape of my neck. Shivers ran down the entire length of my spine. His tongue started to caress my skin in between long lingering kisses. My knees felt weak. I started to lean back into him. "Uh uh Elena. Stay up on your knees for me. Don't move." I strained a little to get back up. My thighs were aching and my knees were starting to hurt from the pressure.

"Elena, what do you want?" he whispered hoarsely into my ear. "Tell me."

"I don't know what you mean." I stammered.

"Tell me what you want. You know what I mean Elena."

The words were lost in my head. I couldn't put a complete thought together at first. The feeling of his breath against my ear as he kept demanding I tell him was putting me in a very different place. I was shaking visibly all over. "Tell me Elena."

My head drifted to my right shoulder and my face fell down a little towards the floor, "I want you," I whispered it so low that it was barely audible.

"See Elena, I already know you want me. I know you want a lot of things. I know you dream about me making love to you. Don't you?" He was smiling, I could hear it in his voice. I nodded my head back and forth. "I'm not going to do that tonight Elena. There's plenty of time. I don't want to rush it. What I am going to do is walk around the table and stand in front of you. I want you open your eyes and look at me when I tell you and then I want you take off your clothes for me. Do you understand me Elena?"

"Yes." I could feel the warmth flooding my cheeks. I shaking even harder now. I had no idea why I was listening. I felt compelled, not by his influence but by my own desires. His hands dropped, I heard him walk around the table, which he had to be doing on purpose as vampires are extraordinarily quiet. He stopped in front of me. "Look at me Elena."

I stared up at him. I had to be visibly blushing at this point. I felt like my cheeks were on fire. He nodded at me. There was so much conveyed in that nod it was almost overwhelming. I pulled at the bottom of my grey t-shirt, fidgeting with it as I purposely wasted time.

"Elena." He said with a little more authority in his voice.

With that, I pulled it over my head. I've never felt so naked in my life. I unbuttoned my pants and tugged at the waistband until they were around thighs. I lifted one knee and pushed my jeans under it and then repeated on the other side, while I was holding onto the table. And here I am, in my underwear and bra, kneeling in front of a man that up until a week ago I at best tolerated. His eyes were smiling down at me. He reached down with his hand and gently caressed the side of my face. "You are beautiful Elena. You can get dressed now."

He turned and walked away.

What?! Did that seriously just happen? Did he seriously just humiliate me and then leave? I was furious. My embarrassment turned to rage. I lifted myself up and put my clothes back on. I stomped off after him.

He was sitting in the kitchen sipping a glass of whiskey.

"What was that?" I demanded.

"That, my dear Elena was a beautiful moment. Don't ruin it. Go put your pajamas on. We need to go to bed. We have an early day tomorrow, what with a homicidal vampire to hunt down."

I pouted and huffed as I turned on my heel and stormed out of the room sarcastically muttering to myself "…it was a beautiful moment." "Maybe to you!" I said to myself angrily. I went into Damon's room and found a pair of pajamas on the bed. I undressed and pulled the bottoms on and then the shirt. Just as I finished Damon walked in the room. He pulled his shirt off. God he was beautiful. I almost forgot why I was mad at him. Almost.

He climbed into bed and leaned over to the other side, grabbed the sheet and threw it down. He motioned to the other side of the bed. "Elena" He offered. I huffed as I got in the bed and he threw the blanked back over me. Then, unexpectedly, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the forehead. I immediately melted.

As the sun filled the room the next morning, my eyes flickered open. It was bright outside. I glanced to my right and saw Damon there, not exactly sleeping, but not exactly awake either. I was laying on his arm.

"Good morning Elena." He smiled with his entire face.

"Good morning Damon." I said back. I barely got my sentence out when he rolled slightly to the left and pecked me on the lips.

He pulled his up and stared into my eyes, his blue eyes searching mine deeply for something. What is he looking for I wondered.

All of the sudden there was a loud crash on the front lawn. It sounded as if a 747 crashed into the ground outside the Boarding House. Before I could even register what was going on, Damon was gone. I looked around as if expecting to adjust to his fast movement. I jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. The door to the Boarding House was wide open.

As I walked onto the porch, Damon yelled, "Elena NO." My eyes were trying to register what was going on. There was twisted metal all over the front lawn, remnants of a car. Damon was kneeling on the ground with blood all over his face holding someone. I tried to focus on the scene. I felt like I was in a dream. Blonde hair. It was Caroline!

Determined, I stepped off the porch. "Damon how could you?" Caroline was bleeding from the neck. She was limp in his arms. Was she dead? I was enraged. How could I believe him? I walked towards them.

Again, Damon yelled, "Elena, go back to the house. This isn't what it looks like. Go back. It's a trap."

I was so focused I couldn't even form the words. I saw Caroline breathe in deeply. "Caroline!" I ran towards her. "Let her go Damon."

He stood up with an almost pleading look. "Elena. You have to listen."

"Listen? Why should I ever believe anything you say? All you have done is lie and hurt people Damon. Now you are drinking from Caroline, who, by the way, has already been a victim of yours." He looked down, Caroline was starting to come to. I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Damon. "Caroline lets go."

Caroline stumbled to her feet, terrified and confused. She was desperately trying to figure out what happened and where she was. She kept looking around.

I pulled her towards the road. A car was approaching, very slowly. It rolled to a stop and I walked to the passenger side of the car. I leaned down and who did I see in the driver's seat? Katherine! I stood there stunned.

"Not very fast on the uptake are you Elena?" she drolled. "Get in the car. Don't try to run. You won't get away. Might as well make this easier on both of us."


End file.
